The StrawHat crew Goes to the Movies
by NefertariNami
Summary: The StrawHat Crew Goes to the movies.... Sixth movie is up! Happy Feet. Next movie: The Little Shop of Horrors!
1. Pirate's of the Carribean

The Straw Hat Crew Goes to the Movies

By: NefertariNami

"Well, we'll be stuck on this island for a bit," Nami said, "so let's go to the movie theatre. Any movie that you guys want to see?" Suddenly, Luffy jumped up and down yelling, "Me, me! Pick me!" "What movie do you want to see Luffy?" The blonde chef asked his obnoxious captain. "It better not be Dora the Explorer... Again..." Zoro said, and the whole crew except for Luffy shuddered and Usopp started screaming, "NOOOOOOOO! NOT DORA THE EXPLORER!" Luffy gave a smile, then Usopp fainted. "Curse my curiousity," Zoro muttered under his breath. Before Luffy could say anything, Vivi blurted out, "How about Pirate's of the Carribean: Curse of the Black Pearl?" Chopper quickly said, "Great idea! Let's go!" Before Luffy could say anything, the whole crew (minus Usopp who was unconsious) agreed.

After the Show

"Wow! Captain Jack Sparrow is so cool!" Luffy exclaimed as they were walking out of the movie theatre. "Ummm... You know that he isn't real Luffy? Someone just made..." Zoro started as Luffy interrupted by saying, "We should get him to join our crew!" Everyone sweatdropped and started chasing after Luffy as he was yelling something about 'Meat'. 'Somethings never change,' Nami thought as they entered a restarant.

Next Chapter: POTC2


	2. Pirates of the Carribean 2

The Straw-Hat Crew Goes to the Movies

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 2: Pirates of the Carribean 2: Dead Man's Chest

Luffy awoke in the middle of the night. Something was bugging him. He couldn't stop thinking about Captain Jack Sparrow, so he decided to go get some fresh air. As he walked out of the men's quarters, he heard someone in the village shout out, "They made a second Pirate's of the Carribean! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Time to play! I am gay!" Luffy understood all of that... Except the gay part. He decided to ask Nami about it tomorrow.

Tomorrow

Luffy went into the galley, and seeing Nami there, told her what he heard last night. Unfortunately, the rest of the crew came in as soon as Luffy said, "I am gay!" "Oh. My. Go-" Zoro never finished his sentence, because he heard a loud thunk as an unconcious Usopp hit the floor. Oblivious to this all, Luffy said in a bright and cheerful voice, "Hi guys! I was just telling Nami what I heard last night! Guess what? We're going to watch the new Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest! Then we're gonna meet Captain Jack Sparrow!" Luffy laughed. "C'mon! Let's Go!" "At least he doesn't want to meet Dora and the Teletubbies!" Vivi whispered as they were walking to the theatre. "Yeah. And I'm glad that he doesn't want to marry Barney!" Sanji whispered back as they entered the theatre.

After the Show

Luffy ran out of the movie theatre, bawling his eyes out and screaming his head off. "Man, I've NEVER seen anyone get so emotional about a show." Vivi said as they ran after Luffy. "Yeah. Hey, at least it's better than when he watched Bob the Builder and sang the theme song for 6 hours straight." Zoro said. EVERYONE agreed.

Next Chapter: 3: V is for Vendetta

A/N: If you have seen the second Pirates of the Carribean, you would know why Luffy was crying. Remember that he wanted Jack Sparrow to join his crew? Sudden thought just popped into my mind. The second Pirates of the Carribean leaves you at a cliffhanger. If any of my chapters lack something or are too short, then let me know.


	3. V is for Vendetta

The Straw Hat Crew Goes to the Movies:

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 3: V is for Vendetta

After Vivi managed to calm Luffy sown, she said thoughtfully, "I know something that will cheer Luffy up! It's a movie I've actually wanted to see for a while now. It's called V is for Vendetta." "What's it about?" Nami asked, obviously she was thinking. "It's about a masked figure that is trying to overrun-" Vivi started before Luffy cut her off. "Arigato! Let's go!" "Luffy, you interrupted my darling Vivi-chan." Sanji commented. "No, Sanji! Really, it's alright!" Vivi said defensively. "I-I-I'm ready to g-g-g-o!" Usopp said as his knees started shaking. Then, Luffy said the most unusal comment (well, not for him), "Then, after the movie, can we watch Go-Diago-Go?" Usopp screamed and fainted with a loud "THUNK". "He's always doing that." Zoro muttered under his breath. "Ahh! Usopp needs a doctor! Ahh!" Chopper said as he ran around Usopp like there was no tomorrow." Chopper, you are the doctor!" Zoro said as he sweatdropped. Chopper, not listening, started screaming again. Sudden;y, Luffy started screaming and running with Chopper. "C'mon Vivi. Let's ditch these idiots." Nami whispered to Vivi as the boys started fighting and screaming amongst themselves. "Okay." Vivi whispered back. They stealthly climbed off the Going Merry. The boys were still arguing when Nami and Vivi headed towards the theatre.

At the theatre

"We'd like two tickets to V is for Vendetta please." Nami asked the person at the counter. "Okay." Then the person handed Nami the two tickets. "Have fun!" The person said. "Oh, we will!" Nami said, handing Vivi her tickets. "Yay! Finally! It feels great going here without the boys yelling and screaming. I wonder what they are doing right now..." Vivi asked Nami. "Probably having fun without us." Nami said with a grin on her face. "C'mon. Let's go!" "Okay. But I have a weird feeling that Luffy is the only one having fun..." Vivi said reluctantly. "Nonsense. They're all having fun right now!" Nami said quickly. She knew what they were doing, and she grinned in satasfaction. "Are you sure?" Vivi asked. "Positive." Nami replied.

Back on the Going Merry

Luffy sat, staring at the TV with no signs of moving anytime soon. He was watching Go-Diago-Go with the rest of the crew. Unfortunately, the rest of the crew to Luffy meant that they were tied up, gagged, and duct-taped to the ground, forced to watch the Television show with their captain. Except for Usopp. He was unconscious, tied up, gagged, and duct-taped.

Back at the theatre

'Remember remember the 5th of November.' The movie was starting. The beginning was very interesting. Nami had bought popcorn, and some candy as a treat. Vivi was very intent on watching this movie, and so was Nami as they both stared, entranced, at the screen. 'Who are you? My name is V.' Nami and Vivi found out that there was a lot of blood scenes, and they both thought that the ending was terrific. Nami said with a sigh, "Well, I guess it's time to head back to the ship." "Yeah. I hope that the others had fun!" Vivi said in a cheerful voice. "Oh yeah. They did. Heh...heh..." Nami said in a dark tone. Vivi looked at her and laughed, knowing what they were doing.

Back on the Going Merry

"Go-Diago-Go!" Luffy was screaming at the top of his lungs as he danced around the TV. The others were crying. For many reasons. "Hey what's up? You boys have fun?" Nami stated cheerfully with an evil grin plastered to her face. "YEAH!" Luffy screamed. "Well, time for supper Sanji-kun!" Vivi said as she untied the rest of the crew. "Yes Vivi-chan." Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes. "I shall make a love dish for you and Nami-san!" "Arigato!" The rest of the crew cried out.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I wrote this before class. Did you like how it was longer? Tell me if you like this better, or the other way better. By the way, you can give me movie suggestions if you want. Next chapter: The Phantom of the Opera.


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

The StrawHat Crew Goes to the Movies

By: NefertariNami

Chapter 4: The Phantom of the Opera

After the crew ate their lunch, Usopp and Zoro went off to the men's quarters to play a video game of some sort. Being bored, Luffy decided to go and watch. Sanji glided into the kitchen saying something about "precious Nami-san and Vivi-chan". Chopper was talking to Vivi, and Nami had a look of boredom on her face. Suddenly, out of the blue, she said in a dream-like voice, "Let's ditch the others and go see a movie."

"Again?" Vivi asked, blinking. Chopper just stood there, obviously thinking (or at least he looked like he was thinking).

In his cute little voice he said, "I know! Let's go see The Phantom of the Opera. Dr. Kureha always forbid me to watch it but I think it is a good movie the way she talked to Dalton about it!"

"That's wonderful Chopper! The Phantom of the Opera it is!" Nami chirped cheerfully.

"We're off to see the Wizard! The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Nami's cheerfulness quickly turned into a scowl as she heard Luffy's voice singing.

"We're not in Oz! We're not in Oz! We're not in Oz! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!" Usopp screamed. THUNK!

"Nami-swan!" Sanji called from the kitchen. "I think Usopp is unconsious again!"

"That's it, I am sooo out of here." Nami said. "C'mon you two, you don't want to be late, do you now?"

At the theatre

"Isn't this so exciting?" Nami said before The Phantom of the Opera started.

"Yeah but, umm... Why is there a fat dude singing?" Chopper asked.

"Just enjoy it." Nami growled as she started eating pop-corn.

After the show

"Wasn't that the best? I mean the Phantom dude and that other person were fighting over that one girl!" Chopper said, talking very fast about nonsense.

"Umm... Chopper? You want to go out to lunch?" Vivi asked as soon as the trio saw the ship.

"Vivi, why would you... Oh..." Nami said. "Yeah, lets go." Then Nami and Vivi dragged the poor reindeer to lunch. When Chopper looked behind him, his eyes widened. The ship was practically in shreds with Sanji and Zoro fighting and Luffy screaming from the crow's nest. 'Yeah, let's go.' Chopper thought with a smile.

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. Life's taking a turn on me and on top of that is homework. Sigh I can't wait for Christmas Vacation. Sorry once again...


	5. The Addams Family

**A/N: Thanks to Mr. Oogie Boogie for writing this chapter for me! **

* * *

While the three ate lunch, Nami suggested movie ideas. "War of the Worlds? Corpse Bride? Addams Family?"

Chopper's face brightened. "Addams Family!" he cheered. "It sounds so... so interesting!"

Vivi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm a giant mutant lobster. Who wants to watch a movie about some stupid family?"

"You're really a mutant lobster?" Nami asked sweetly, grinning evilly. "Chopper does! Let's go!" She dragged Vivi and Chopper out of the restaurant without paying.

**At the Theatre**:

Tears poured down Vivi's face as she collapsed into another fit of giggles. "Hahaha! It's a walking hand!" she gasped.

Nami sighed. "I'll find you a real walking hand!" she offered. "We just have to run into Buggy first."

Chopper's eyes grew wider and wider. "AHH! FRENCH! FRENCH!" he screamed as Morticia answered Gomez's question with "Oui".

**Moments Later**...

"HAHAHA! SHE'S GONNA KILL THE DUDE!"

"Seriously Vivi, it happens a lot. It's called sibling rivalry."

**Yet Later**...

"2-10-11! Eyes, fingers, toes!"

"Shut UP Vivi! Others are trying to watch the movie too!" Nami snapped, her eye twitching. "Man, I am SO regreeting the decision to suggest this movie..."

**Later Still**...

"Homicidal maniac!?" Vivi gasped. "I KNEW there was something wrong with that Wednesday girl!"

Nami sighed. "YOUR codename was Wednesday..." she pointed out.

"It was, wasn't it?" Vivi replied, a thoughtful look on her face.

**After the Movie**:

"Sanji-kun, may I make diner tonight?" Vivi asked.

"Of course, my darling Vivi!" Sanji gasped, hearts for eyes.

"Well, it's gonna be a little late... Here boy!" Vivi shouted, staring at Chopper and grinning.

Chopper quickly scooted away from Vivi. "AHH! SHE'S GONNA COOK ME!" he shrieked.

Vivi laughed. "Just kidding, Chopper. Luffy, want to play a game?"

Luffy, hyper from watching Teletubbies, grinned his trademark smile. "Sure, Vivi! What's it called?"

"Is there a God?"

Luffy gulped as Vivi, laughing crazily, tied him up.


	6. Happy Feet

Luffy woke up feeling a little hungry. Okay, so maybe "hungry" wasn't the word for it. He was starving! He ran up the ladder and onto the deck of the Going Merry. The sun was just beginning to pop over the horizon and Sanji was preparing breakfast for the crew. "Sanji! I'm hungry! GIVE ME MEAT!!!"

"GET YOUR OWN MEAT!" Sanji yelled to his captain as he tossed some money and kicked Luffy out of the kitchen.

Luffy ran off to the town as Sanji sighed. "I swear... That kid has no hope..." He muttered under his breath as he prepared the rest of the breakfast.

"BREAKFAST!!!" Sanji yelled sometime later.

"Ah, Sanji-kun! Smells delicious!" Nami said as she entered to sit at the table.

"Ah, Nami-swan! Your compliments make my day!" Sanji replied, swooning over Nami.

"By the way Sanji," Usopp asked. "Where's Luffy?"

"Huh? Luffy?" Sanji said. "I sent him away some time ago. He should be back by now."

Suddenly, the door burst open as Luffy came rushing in. "MEAT!" He screamed and started piling food in his mouth.

"Oi, Luffy! Where were you?" Zoro asked with a smirk on his face.

"I was watching a movie." Luffy replied, his mouth full.

The crew just stared at him. Taking this opportunity, Luffy shoved the rest of the food in his mouth.

"Well... Was it good? What movie was it?" Chopper finally asked after Nami and Sanji pummeled Luffy for eating all of the food.

"It was AWSOME!!!" Luffy replied with a huge grin. "I think it was Happy Feet..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"There were these walking drumsticks and they were speaking with accents and there was a fat dude and then there was a hamburger that helped the drumstick and then the-" Luffy started saying before Vivi cut in.

"Drumsticks? Luffy, don't you mean penguins?"

Luffy gave her a confused look before grinning. "Nope! They were drumsticks!"

Nami gave an evil grin. "Hey you guys... Wanna go see The Little Shop of Horrors?"

The crew gulped and Luffy laughed.

"Sounds fun!" He said. "Let's go!"

Luffy ran off in the direction of the theater with the others trying to catch up to him.

"WAIT UP LUFFY!" They all screamed after him.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Next movie is going to be The Little Shop of Horrors... evil grin Heh heh... 


End file.
